De Juvia con Amor
by Noriko Ishida
Summary: Su vida se destruyo cuando se dio cuenta de lo cierto que era ese libro. Por que desde tiempos inmemoriales alguien pregunto -CUAL ES EL PEOR CASTIGO- Y la vida respondió -AMAR Y NO SER CORRESPONDIDO- ahora ella lo ha entendido y vivirá con ello. ONE-SHORT


**Hola buenas noches mis amados mortales, el día de hoy estoy de nenita y con el cerebro seco, jajajaja sin inspiracion para mis otros fics. asi que aqui les dejo este ONE-SHORT haber que les parece Todo es desde el POV Juvia **

**DISFRUTENLO**

* * *

><p><em><strong>DE JUVIA CON AMOR<strong>_

Mi nombre es Juvia Loxar, soy parte del diez por ciento de la población en el reino de Fiore que posee magia, de tipo elemental por cierto, Juvia utiliza el agua como su arma, su cuerpo entero está hecho de ella.

Juvia no tiene memoria de sus padres, todo lo que sabe es que Juvia es la mujer de la lluvia, la han llamado así toda la vida, Juvia atrae la lluvia alejando a todas aquellas personas que se encuentran alrededor.

Juvia no necesita de nadie, ni nadie necesita de Juvia, es un pago equivalente que la vida aplico para ella, estar sola es su maldición, a cambio obtendrá respeto y valor, o al menos eso creía.

Juvia se unió desde muy joven a Phantom Lord, un gremio que acepto a Juvia por cómo era, llego a ser parte de la Elite de ese lugar al menos hasta que "eso" pasó.

Una guerra iniciada con Fairy Tail, el gremio más fuerte de la región empezó, y ellos ganaron.

-Tranquila no te voy a soltar, resiste…-

Esas fueron las palabras de aquel hombre, con el que Juvia peleo. Un mago de hielo de Fairy Tail, su nombre, Gray Fullbuster. Ese hombre de pelo tan negro como la noche que regalo a Juvia, al menos por primera vez, la visión del cielo, tan azul y hermoso, la luz del sol tan resplandeciente y bella.

Para Juvia que había vivido entre la tristeza y la lluvia, la sonrisa de aquel chico le cautivo, se dejó llevar por el gris de sus ojos y la novedad que representaba una palabra sin significado para ella hasta ese momento "AMOR"

Compasión, amistad, todos esos términos eran desconocidos para Juvia, el brillo de aquel mundo la llamaba a gritos y sin pensarlo quiso formar parte de él.

Consiguió amigos, consiguió compañeros, consiguió paz, pero algo faltaba. La misma razón de su alegría, era el origen de su sufrimiento.

-Gray-sama Juvia ha entrado en una nueva era, a partir de hoy Juvia dirá lo que siente… Te amo Gray-sama-

-Pues yo no… También he entrado en una nueva era, a partir de hoy diré sinceramente que No a las cosas que No me gustan-

Ese día, en el castillo de Crocux después de la pelea con los Dragones, Juvia había recibido su respuesta, que irónica era la vida para una niña que no aprendió a amar, que el mismo hombre que la hacía feliz, fuera el mismo que le hacía tanto daño. Juvia nunca se vería derrotada de nuevo, sin importar que, aunque se estuviera deshaciendo por dentro, Juvia jamás dejaría que la lluvia la alcanzara otra vez.

Si bien era exagerada, Juvia no sabía ser de otra manera, jamás había sabido lo que era una mano cálida rescatándola del abismo, Juvia jamás había sentido que su corazón se salía por la emoción de ver a alguien, de hablarle, el simple hecho de estar con él, y ese fue el peor error de Juvia.

No, tal vez el peor error de Juvia, fue fijar sus ojos en un hombre tan frio, tan enojado con el mundo, tan solo y tan necesitado de amor, debía saber que eran tan iguales que no podían estar juntos.

-Gray-sama…- si bien era un gusto llamarle, no siempre encontraba razón.

-¿Qué quieres Juvia?...-

-Nada Gray-sama…- chasqueo la lengua con evidente fastidio, porque no podía comprender que Juvia se sentía satisfecha con comprobar que la profunda obscuridad de sus ojos grises siguiera en su lugar.

Pronto toda la felicidad de Juvia se reunió en un solo lugar, Fairy Tail, Juvia tiene miedo, que tomara la vida esta vez para cobrar a Juvia tanta felicidad.

-Gray-sama quiere ir a una misión con Juvia…-

-No, tengo otra cosa que hacer…-

Ah, claro tenía que ser eso, la vida le negaba lo único que había pedido de verdad, tal vez la amistad y la visión del cielo azul no valían tanto, todo lo que quería era un poco de amor de ese hombre, no podía pedir más, y era precisamente lo que se le negaba.

Juvia no quería aceptarlo, siempre pretendía que todo estaba bien, si tal vez la vida se enterara de que Juvia es feliz, entonces dejara su maldición de lado. Dara a Juvia el amor que tanto anhela, Juvia lo sabe.

-¿Qué es eso Levy-san?-

-Es un libro Juvia, mira esta página-

Juvia siempre creyó que los libros eran sabios y que a través de ellos se conocían los secretos más interesantes del mundo. Y por un momento Juvia quiso que eso no fuera verdad, y que la vida no tendría nada en contra de Juvia, pero ese libro parecía decir todo lo contrario.

"Un día el hombre más sabio del mundo pregunto a un ángel. Tu que todo lo sabes dime por favor ¿cuál es el peor castigo? Y el ángel respondió. Amar y no ser correspondido"

Juvia enserio merecía pagar el precio más alto del universo por su felicidad, las lágrimas de Juvia no aparecieron hasta que se encontró sola, nadie más debía compartir su infelicidad.

Tal vez, si solo tal vez Juvia abandonara todo aquello que en la vida le había dado felicidad, entonces Juvia podría obtener aquello único que no tiene, cierto…

O eso quería pensar Juvia, Vida has con Juvia un último intercambio más, todo aquello que poseo, por aquello que anhelo con locura, todo es tuyo vida, Toma de Juvia lo que más te apetezca.

Con la cara llena de lágrimas, Juvia hará su maleta. Vida, Juvia te entrega todo, llévatelo, y entrega a Juvia el pago justo por su sacrificio.

Juvia abandona todo y se va a buscar lo que le ha negado, si bien esta en otro lugar con tal de obtenerlo Juvia ara lo que sea, solo tendrá un último capricho más, Vida, no lo cobres muy caro a Juvia por favor.

Una simple carta, para el hombre que dio a Juvia todo, a excepción de amor.

Juvia está dispuesta a irse con esa última razón de su existencia, no ira dirigida a nadie más para que su precio no sea más alto, a pesar de sentirse como una verdadera desagradecida con ello.

Vida, solo permitele a Juvia firmar esa última carta para Gray-sama, con la dedicatoria DE JUVIA CON AMOR…


End file.
